


You and I. Together (Comic)

by deathbyOTPin123



Series: Comics [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jim, Fan Comics, M/M, Season 2, Top Oswald, but only slightly - Freeform, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyOTPin123/pseuds/deathbyOTPin123
Summary: Jim knows he can always turn to Oswald when in need of help... in return for a favor, of course.Starts in divergent Season 2. Harvey and Jim are working on a case that needs to be closed fast. Jim's reluctant to seek out Oswald's help because he will owe him a favor. Harvey pushes him to go, which leads to certain revelations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Gobblepot comic. I've wanted to draw one for a while but couldn't decide on the story because I wanted to do this right. I'm doing my best to give it as much details as I can, even though it is a B/W comic. I plan to make color some pages, I just haven't decided which ones yet. 
> 
> It's still a WIP although I have about half of it already pencilled. There's no specific update schedule at the moment. I'll try to post a new page every few days or at least one page per week. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy drawing it. :)
> 
> Edit: The comic is now complete, and you can also view it in PDF [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vbgn8wvUOan-8zQf_dIyV8FSn8uafzTr/view?usp=sharing).


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments :) I had some free time today so here's another page.


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but on this page, no matter what I did, I couldn't get Oswald's face to look as it should. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was certain his name was Ogden then I checked and it turned out to be Odgen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is probably not what you expected, but hang in there. The smut will come. Also, Jim, really, not everyone is comfortable just talking about it openly. :/


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post a new page today, but I managed to finish it yesterday evening (it took me almost 6 hours for this one!) and I finished the pencils for the next page today. So hopefully, I will have the next page in the next few days.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harvey! I mean seriously... Who's side are you on?! (His own side. He's always on his own side.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments <3 Here's some more Harvey. Don't take him too seriously.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to leave you hanging here for a bit. There won't be an update tomorrow because I'll be running around town the entire day. But I think I can manage an update on Tuesday. :)
> 
> If it'll make it easier to wait, I can disclose that they won't be having sex on the next page.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who thought Oswald wouldn't use Jim like this, you were right. It's always fun to read those kind of comments when you know what will happen. :D
> 
> P.S. If I didn't reply to your comment, I want you to know that I read it and I'm very grateful. I just don't know what to say always. But it's very appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you can't see this image properly, here's the link to it https://pillowfortmedia.s3.amazonaws.com/posts/b052a4911f3b_13-14.jpg
> 
> I had problems adding it here since it's a double page. Read it left side first top to bottom, then right side top to bottom. I realised when it was too late that the flow of the text wasn't really good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This page has killed me. D: It's not the longest page I've worked on, but it was most stressful, and I'm not really happy with how it turned out. But it is what it is, and we're going back to good ol' B/W pages that I know what I'm doing with.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note: this story was written before S5 came out. So, you can disregard everything that happened in it so far. Also, I have Jim in a bulletproof vest because I think he should be walking around with it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updates might get a bit slower now because the rest of the pages aren't even pencilled. But there's only a few pages left until they finally get it on. :D
> 
> I also want to thank you all for your wonderful comments. I've read them all even if I don't reply sometimes because I'm not that good in conversations.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I hope to finish a bunch of stuff on this weekend to free up my schedule finally. Then I should be able to draw and post the rest of the pages at a faster pace. Thank you for all the lovely comments you left me <3 Just a few more pages because they get together, finally.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim is just done. :( He's had one too many bad days. But luckily for him, Oswald is there. Thank you all for your lovely comments. Even if I don't reply sometimes, I want you to know that I've read them and cherish them all. <3 You're all wonderful.


	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're almost at the end. Thank you for all the lovely comments. I'm going to reply, I just don't have time to do it tonight :/


	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's over! Well, ok, there's going to be one more chapter as the epilogue, but that's just short text. 
> 
> Thank you all for your wonderful comments. I enjoyed drawing this so much and hearing from all of you. I hope you enjoyed reading it. :D <3 <3 <3 
> 
> I will be adding a link to the PDF with all pages combined when I add the final chapter. So keep your eyes on notes in the first chapter. I know that reading this was not that easy on AO3 (thank you Tumblr...). And I think that if I do another fan comic, I might try a format that's more mobile friendly.


	25. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written epilogue to the comic. Set late in S5, during the final confrontation.

They walk down the hallway; the four of them. Jim Gordon. Harvey Bullock. Oswald Cobblepot. Edward Nygma. It’s that moment of the calm before the storm. Jim can hardly hear anything from the ringing in his ears. But the sounds are there. The sounds of weapons being charged, army on the move, people getting into their positions. All of that right outside. The light at the end of the tunnel they’re walking through beckons.

He abruptly stops, causing confusion in the rest of his group, and for Oswald to slightly bump into him. He turns to them.

“Can I have a word with Oswald?” Jim doesn’t look at the other two. Harvey simply nods his head and steps to the side. Edward follows him, looking back at Oswald several times before Harvey grabs him by the forearm to drag him away. Jim can hear him mumble ‘c’mon, foureyes’ as they walk outside through the door. 

“Yes, Jim?” Oswald implores, looking up at him. His face, like so many times before, reveals all his deepest thoughts as they go through his mind. Surprise, confusion, fear. Jim lowers his own weapon to the side, so he can wrap an arm around Oswald’s waste and pull him in. Oswald follows his movement, letting the rifle hang on his shoulder. 

“I don’t know what will happen tonight.” Jim whispers; the moment so fragile he worries a louder sound might ruin everything. “But whatever it is… No matter how bad. I want you to know that I care for you.” He looks Oswald straight in the eyes as he repeats it one more time. “I care for you a lot.” 

Shaking, unsteady, Oswald’s hands grab Jim’s shoulders. His eyes glisten with tears unshed. Finally, a smile breaks over his face. He tucks his head under Jim’s chin. Let’s his hands smooth over the other’s arms and back. Holds him in a tight hug for a moment too brief, before he pulls away. “I love you too, Jim.” He cups Jim’s face to pull him into a soft kiss. Just a chaste touch of lips. A moment suspended in time. 

Jim breaks it to exhale with a shudder. The sincere smile on his face is schooled into a look of determination, and he squares his shoulders as he lets go of Oswald. 

“Come on.” He leads the way outside. Out there where the fate of their world is yet to be determined. Out there, to the final stand. No villains and heroes. No criminals and lawmen. Just citizens of Gotham fighting for survival.

“On my mark,” Jim barks out as they file into a single line. Guns at the ready, behind the makeshift barricades. Harvey on his left, Oswald on his right with Nygma beside him. He pushes back the memories of war that bubble, of fellow soldiers lost, at the surface of his mind. Now is not the time for that. 

He takes a deep breath as he watches the enemy approach. 

Gets into firing position.

Exhales.

“For Gotham.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more time, thank you all for reading this and being along with me on this journey. <3


End file.
